That Faithful Day
by AnimeGirl19984
Summary: America was in big trouble if he didn't get out of this situation. He would die if he looked back, but he can't leave. Not until he sees her again. He wanted to hold her close and protect her, but he never meant it in this way. Warning: Character death involved. One-Shot


**I do no own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Character death is involved.**

* * *

_Five._

America ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He started taking in more breaths as he tasted iron in his mouth. _'Run now, or else you won't be able to see tomorrow again. You have five seconds before I come.'_ The voice rang in his head. He had looked at her with a baffled expression and for once he was speechless. _'Do you not get it? If you don't run, that will just make the job easier for me without chasing you,'_ she had said to him, striking each and every word with bitterness. Without being told a second time, the American carelessly backed away, tripping a couple times before managing to break into a run.

_Four._

The dense leaves and branches of the forest scraped and lashed across the blonde's face, inflicting sharp pains to go through his body. He ran as the gashes in his face streamed down with sanguine; the very colors he saw in her eyes as she gave him a blazing look filled with resentment. How _much _damage did he cause to see those very characteristics in her eyes? The sweet, golden brown eyes that once possessed adoration and trust in him. The tenderness that once harbored itself in her speech as she addressed him was gone, and was replaced with the murderous intention.

_Three._

He heart sped up, pumping more and more blood as exhaustion filled his strained legs. Sweat was beaming down on the side of his flawless skin and plastered his light hair to his forehead. America did not look back once since he jolted away. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to _see _her. It would surely break his heart if he glanced back and saw the very woman he loved for so long chase him like he was nothing but a pest; more specifically a pest who didn't know when to stop the suffering.

_Two._

Alfred couldn't take it. He had to stop before his breathing ceased. _'Why must I run? I'm the _hero_ here! Goddamit! Why must I be so _weak_?!_' The young nation took cover behind a big banyan tree and slumped to the forest ground. His breathing quickened as he inhaled gulps of air. He knew it wasn't long before she would catch up; that much was obvious. For a moment though, he just didn't want to think of the world. He didn't wanted to think of _her._ Her and her beautiful, lush dark hair that dangled down on her small figure was enough to make his heart beat faster. The smile on her face as she spoke to him, even if it was like a little awkward, comforted him as he thought of his end. He had yet to see her bear the same smile to anyone but him, and it made him feel privileged. The beautiful green ao dai she wore were both mesmerizing and different from what the women in his country wore, and it never ceased to amaze him at the cultural differences. Every feature she inhabited captivated him to the very end. He fondly gazed out in the dense vegetation and took in the once in a lifetime scene. The trees were closely packed together and provided little sunlight through the leaves, but it only highlighted the true beauty that lie under the greenery.

Everywhere around him, brightly colored flowers grew despite the lack of sunlight. The petals had an alluring pigment of fuchsia, yellow, and cyan. The leaves gave off a dark green appearance contrary to the many hues of the flowers. The perennial that caught his attention though was a lone pink lotus floating in the nearby waters. The flower was isolated away from the others; its simplicity made it stood out. A pang of guilt struck him. _'Just like her.' _He grinned obnoxiously at the thought. She always had the same exact flower in her hair as she tied it back. She was always self-conscious about her looks, yet she always wore the same flower. She even gave him one in his palms when they first met. It was a beautiful sight indeed and Alfred wished it wasn't going to be his last memory of these foreign lands. If it was up to him though, it would be a perfect way to die.

_One._

Five seconds. That was all he was given. But, where exactly could the Asian woman be? She couldn't have honestly been joking? America closed his eyes and let his hearing take over. He could hear many creatures furtively hiding about in the vegetation and making loud rustles in the leaves. His breathing had finally stabilized and was breathing regularly now. His chest rose up and down steadily with each inhale. It wouldn't be bad to die in this land, he thought. He could imagine the fuss they would have back home and all the disgraceful names he would be called afterwards, but he didn't care. Even if his death was going to be dealt by the woman he loved ever since he met her. _'Maybe it won't be so…'_

Alfred's eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes alert and surprised as a gun clicked to the back of his head. The cold tip of the weapon sent shivers down his spine as the click was followed by small footsteps from behind.

"I thought I told you to run," said a feminine voice, calm and steady. The bitterness in her voice was clear, and there was also an undertone of seriousness to her words. The blonde instantly recognized it and a pang of longing shot through. Without looking back, the young nation gave a grin.

"I was just daydreaming! That's all Vietnam!" he said lighted-heartedly. It didn't surprise him when she gave no indications of response. "I just can't help it, you know?"

"I told you already. I'm not going to repeat myself, America," she spat harshly. "Get off my land or I will force you to." America could feel the cold stare of her wrath and whimpered a little. Oh how much has changed…

_~Flashback~_

"_Britaaaaaiiiinnn! Dude! Don't bring your scones to the meeting, bro! No one is ever going to eat it!" The young nation of America said while sipping on his diet coke._

"_Get away you bloody wanker! These aren't for you anyways!" argued back England, irritated at his former colony's ignorance._

_The argument quickly escalated into a fist fight as the two blonde nations broke out into a fight, causing a catastrophic mess. Germany groaned and unconsciously cursed in German, calling the two idiots. It was a usual sight at world meetings, as it always ended in either England picking a fight with America or France. The only thing that was missing was a certain Asian nation; China._

_As chaos rose, France was starting to cheer for America as it became clear that he would win._

"_Go! Destroy that black sheep of Europe!" France would chant._

"_GO AWAY YOU BLOODY FROG," England yelled as he fisted into the American's face. As if on cue, China walked in sporting his baby panda in his arms. He glanced around at the room to try and figure out what has happened. Behind him, he was followed by another small Asian nation who looked almost like the older nation. Both of their hairs were tied back into a pony-tail; the other nation was wearing a strange green outfit and had a wooden paddle in her right hands._

"_Same business as usual, aru," the old Chinese man said with a groan. He looked back at person behind him with an apologetic look. "Sorry you have to see this, aru, especially on your first meeting."_

_The small nation of Vietnam giggled behind him, covering her mouth with her slender hand. "It's alright China. I don't mind," she spoke; amusement glinted in her golden brown eyes. The fighting had stopped abruptly as the other nations stared at the newcomer. Some of the nations, like America, were paralyzed in awe at the new presence. Immediately, the blonde American shoved England off and dashed over to the door where the two Asians stood._

"_Hi! I'm America!" he said holding out his hand. "I'm the hero around these parts, so don't be afraid to ask me for help!" he said with dorky smile as his glasses slid off the tip of his nose. The corners of her mouth quirked up a little bit, but the smile was gone as fast as it appeared._

"_I'm Vietnam. Nice to meet you!" she shook his hand as she introduced herself. A warm gaze filled her eyes, though it still felt a little distant as she met his shining blue eyes._

He gulped as the memory passed through his mind, adrenaline now pumping through his veins as he felt her grip on the trigger tighten. He clenched his fists, wanting to turn around and engulf her in a warm hug, but he knew he could get killed the instant he moves.

"V-Vietnam…" he tried to speak, his words being flooded with mixed emotions. After another moment of silence, he found enough will to speak. "What happened? What happened between us, Vietnam? Weren't we happy together?" he said painfully.

There was a soft click as she held the gun tighter. Instead of her tradition clothes, she wore her old army uniform and sported a red armband with her flag on it with a military cap. Times have changed, and she knew that. It seemed like forever before she spoke up in a soft voice. "There was nothing between us, America," she said plainly as if she was stating a fact.

"Yes there was! Do you not remember the happy times when we took walks along the beach? Or even when I was by your side as you beat up France?" he said, almost pleading her to rethink her answer. Little did they know that a certain Asian nation was close by and listening in on their conversation…..

A young looking Chinese man wearing a military outfit with a red armband hid somewhere among the dense greenery, glaring at the blonde with a passionate hatred. "Kill him already aru…" he said quietly, observing what his little sister would do. If Viet wasn't going to kill him, China made sure that it was going to be him who serves the last blow. He charged up his handgun and tightens his grip on the handle.

The Asian woman's glare wavered as her hand started shaking. _'Pull the trigger. Now.'_ She mentally thought to herself, but somehow she couldn't. Too many fond memories lie within this one nation, and she couldn't bring herself to kill him. "I do, remember," she said with one last breath, "but the pain you've caused me outnumbers those happy moments."

Silence passed between the two nations and China stood with anticipation. She's going to pull the trigger; she _must _pull it. The Chinese man didn't want to see his little sister in pain again. He never wanted to see the tears drip down her face again. "_Do it aru. Do it now,_" he said loudly under his breath.

But all he heard were sobs; not gunshots. Sobs he knew all too well. He instinctively glanced over and was surprised to see the other Asian nation crying as she hugged America.

"I can't do this anymore, Alfred," she said in between breaths. "Please. Just stop all of this fighting, and please don't come back. I don't want to hurt you!"

America was taken by surprise at her pleads. Did he really hurt her _that _much? He let out a strained croak as he held her hands; he was on the verge of breaking also. "I-I'm so sorry Viet. I-I didn't know…" She let go off him and stood a couple inches away, wiping off the tears from her eyes.

_**Bang.**_

Alfred felt Vietnam's weight topple on him. "V-Vietnam?" he glanced back hesitantly, afraid of what he might uncover. The Asian woman gave no response as she lay on top of the other nation, her body limp. "V-Vietnam?!"

America shifted his body over to the woman and held her body, supporting her head. "Viet?!" he yelled again as her head lolled off to the side of his arm. "Come on Viet! Don't play like that!" he said, starting to panic as the color in her face started to pale. He held up his other hand that wasn't supporting her head and found the dreadful red color painting his white hands. "Oh god. Viet. Please don't tell me it's true! Please wake up!" his hands trembled as he touched her face, his voice cracking a little bit. He could the heat from her small body escaping and he hugged her even harder, refusing to let go of her. His last bit of happiness besides food was reaped from him with just a single bullet.

China dropped the heated weapon and dashed off. His heart sped up as the realization settled in. '_I just_ _pulled the _trigger_.'_ He grimaced as he continued in his direction. He just killed his sister. His _sister._ "I'm so sorry, aru. I just couldn't handle seeing you getting hurt again…" he said with a sob. Maybe it was best. Now she doesn't have to suffer any more pain as a nation. Maybe she can have another life, but as a human. "_I'm so sorry Viet-chan. I'm sorry, aru._" He would forever remember the little girl he met so long ago…

_~Flashback~_

"_Who are you?" said a little girl, her big brown eyes looking at the newcomer. She was small and her clothing was a little too big on her, but her long brown hair was still tied up in a pony-tail much like the newcomer who looked about the same age as her._

"_I'm China, aru! Who are you?" said the little boy, a smile plastered onto his face. He wore a slightly big Chinese robe and white pants. In his arms he held a small panda cub._

"_Me?" she asked. "U-um…I'm Vietnam…" she said shyly and adjusted the sleeves of her clothes. She wasn't a used to talking to strangers, even if they were the same age._

"_Nice to meet you Vietnam! You're cute, you know that aru?" he said with a goofy grin. "I love cute things. Just like panda here!" he held the little cub out in front of him for the other Asian nation to see._

"_O-oh…. It is cute…." She said, holding out trembling hand to pet the creature. She jumped back as the panda softly licked her hand._

_China laughed and petted his companion. "He's nice, aru. Don't worry!"He grabbed her little hands and placed it on the black and white bear's head. She gave a small shriek as she felt the fur under her hands. She could feel the panda's heat emanating through her hands and felt it relax under her touch. She giggled, her hazel eyes lighting up with joy._


End file.
